You Are Now Dave Strider, the New Kid
by hipsterJesus
Summary: When Dave and his bro move to a new town, he didn't expect to meet, yet alone fall in love with, someone with his freak eyes.
1. Chapter 1: New Life

****_AN: I don't Homestuck, Dave Strider, or Karkat Vantas, but I wish I did. XD Anyway, please review. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism please~ Thanks!_

**You are now Dave Strider, the new kid**

You are now Dave, and you are, for the first time, the new kid. In your old school everyone knew each other and everyone was friends, or at least got along.

But you just moved, and everything is changing, and you're almost scared. Except you're the cool kid, and everything is changing, and you're cool with that. Leaving was full of goodbyes tainted with mourning, as though you're dead, but in that small town, leaving is like you are. They'll mourn you for a while, and then move on. Maybe even forget. The town leaves no room for fickleness.

You'll miss them, sure, but you've always fantasized about leaving and starting a new life in a big city, in somewhere bustling and busy. This town is only slightly larger, but, oh well, close enough. Your bro decided to move you guys because he found out your sister- you didn't even know you had one, but oh well, things happen- lives there with her mother's parents. Her, and by extension, your- mother had died of alcohol overdose. You never knew the lady, so you're not particularly sad. Still depressing, though.

Anyway, today is your first day and these are your first thoughts as you walk through the doors. The first thing for you to do is report to the principal's office. He has a gray comb over and wrinkly face. He welcomes you in a raspy, dying voice, and then directs you the vice principal, who you guess is really in control. She's a woman, and you can tell she's 30 at a glance; she wears it well, though. She gives you all the information you need, including your locker number and schedule, in a voice that gives you the impression that this is her passion and she's thanking you for being here so she can do this. You decide you like her and head out to your locker.

You're here early, so the hallway's mostly empty except for a few early-birds. When you get to your locker, one of said early birds is leaning against your locker. She is the mirror image of you; the same sandy-blonde hair, same thin, lithe body shape, same face. There's only one difference between you two, besides your genders and the consequences of that, and that's her eyes. Instead of a fiery red, which is the reason you wear glasses, they're exposed and an admittedly pretty shade of lavender.

"**Yo." **You call out to her as you approach**. ****"I guess you're my sister or whatever."**

"**I must be." **She says with a smile,** "And you must be Dave. I'm Rose"**

"**Looks like we're twins, but I suppose that's obvious since we're the same grade." **You conclude,** "Weird. Why haven't we been experiencing any ESP shit? No telepathy? Or weird dream interactions?"** You ask her, opening your locker and dumping books inside as she steps aside.** "I must've got stuck with the worst twin ever to not be fucking magical."**

"**What a shame," **Rose cries out sarcastically, grabbing your schedule,** "I arranged for us to have all our classes together, and it looks like it actually worked."**

"**Why'd you do that?" **You ask,** "And how?"**

"**Oh, I thought it'd be hard starting in the middle of this term." **Rose discloses, continuing with a condescending smile,** "Oh, nothing special. I know people."****  
**You raise your eyebrow at this, **"Sounds like your part of a bullshit cult man. Pretty creepy, but whatever. I don't want to know about your horrific tentacle gods of terror or whatever."**

She lets out a chuckle, and as the bell rings, you guys head to class, talking about random shit you don't ever remember. Class is normal, and the teacher is a hilariously generic history teacher; short, old, and fat.

Things start to get interesting when you walk out of class, though. Rose is lingering with some other chick you guess she likes or whatever, judging by the way they look at each other- your next class is just across the hall, and she told you to go ahead.

You're just walking out the class, distracted by your own thoughts when you bump into someone. Luckily, neither of you fall, but a few of your books are knocked down as well as your glasses.

_Fuck._

You both look up at the same time. He's about to say something, and so are you, but you stop when you make eye contact: his eyes are like a mirror, looking into your own vividly red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: New Love?

_A/N: Is it just me or do I suck at writing asdfghjkl;' sorry. Please review_

**You are now Dave Strider, the new kid, and you just bumped into someone with your freak eyes.**

You are now Dave Strider, and for the first time, you've met someone with your freak eyes.

**"Watch the fuck where you're going,"** He mumbles, picks up his books, and scrambles away, his face a mixture of anger and not really knowing what to think about yo=.

You pick up your shades and books, but just end up standing there until Rose walks out.

"**What are you standing there for?" **She asks, tipping her head to the side. Her friend has walked away, and you two continue walking across the hall.

"**Nothing. Oh, look, class," **You say, walking in. Rose gives you a suspicious look, but lets it drop. What a good sister, even if she doesn't give you magical future seeing powers.

After this class was another, several hours of stuff you already knew, since your class was smaller and you got through stuff faster.

You were starving by the time lunch rolled in, and Rose directed you to where her and her friends where sitting. There 2 other kids there: John, a nerdy looking kid with jet-black hair, and his sister, Jade, who was a year older then him with the same hair, but to her waist and with round glasses instead of rectangles.

"**So I guess that makes us a pair of amigos, huh?" **You say, drawing a laugh from your new friends.

"**Wow," **A familiar voice says from behind you, seething with sarcasm.** "I feel so fucking left out now, you can taste my jealousy it's so thick in the air. I might suffocate now, the air around me is being choked with gas-state jealousy, and it's all your fault. Fucking thanks. What fantastic 'friends' I have." **

**"Oh, hey Karkat." **John welcomes the angry-sounding boy. "**Don't mind him, this is normal."**

You turn around, and it's the guy from earlier. His eyes are still really red, and you realize he knows about your eyes. About your one insecurity.

He has the darkest brown hair you've ever seen, almost as dark as John's but it's visibly brown. His face is chubby but not fat, his arms and legs are thin but not bony, his tongue is sharp but not cruel. And before you can stop it, your brain decides he's kind of cute, without your permission.

_Great._

You know exactly where this is going and you don't really like it. You'll just have to suppress it enough and it'll go away, full refunds if it doesn't. Nothing you can do about now, so you go ahead and introduce yourself, **"Hey Karkat, the name's Dave."**

**"Does it look like I care?"**He asks with a scowl. You're not sure if it's because he hates you or because if his face is always like that. Maybe both.

**"Karkat! Be nice!" **Jade scolds him.

**"Whatever." **He mumbles.

**"Wow, is he always such a happy ball of sunshine and joy? I didn't know that was even possible. I'm seeing the rainbows in your eyes."**

**"Fuck you," **and wow, he's really cute.

You start to take a seat next to Rose, but she asks if you mind letting a friend of hers sit there. It's the girl from earlier, she explains. She must have caught on that you caught on. You tell her you don't mind and sit across from Karkat.

It's a few minutes into lunch until the girl joins you guys; she introduces herself as Kanaya and sits next to Rose. She seems like she really likes Rose and, you're happy for them.

Lunch goes on and you figure out that Karkat is just like that- constantly fuming-, and you find it insanely adora- agitating. Every few minutes you'll glance at him and he'll be scowling at you, and you want to think, What's his problem? but you can't.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange

You are now Dave Strider, and for the first time, you've met someone with your freak eyes, and you think that you made a mistake, because he didn't kiss back.

You thought it would blow over, but it's been two and a half weeks, proving your complete and utter sanity, which is totally a thing. It never stopped being a thing, especially when he was in all your classes after lunch.

And, no, you did not end up staring at him the whole time. And, no, he did not notice because there was nothing to notice.

You're still going through these simple facts in your mind when you get off the bus and begin walking home, for the thousandth time; today's round is only significant because you're visibly agitated. Bro can read you like a book; you tend to send off signals when something's wrong. When you're upset and want to talk about it, the first thing you do is toss your glasses to the side. When you don't want to talk about it, you tend to fiddle them with your left hand, never the other. When you really, really don't want to talk about it, you shove both hands in your pockets, balled in to a fist,

Today, you really, really, really don't want to talk about it- ultimately, you decide to send off false signals. You mess with the aviators with your right hand, left hand flat in your pocket.

He gives you a long, calculating look, then finally concludes his analysis, **"Red herring."**

** "Bro, I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got homework to do." **You can't see his eyes, but you know he's probably analyzing you. You hope he'll just forget about it, but the next day he offers to drive you to school.

"**Fuck off,"** You instruct him, **"I'm going to miss the goddamn bus."**

** "Let's put it this way, Lil Bro, When I say, 'I'll drive you to school today,' I meant, 'Get in the car right the fuck now.'"**

You sigh dramatically and climb into the car, looking the other way with a book in your hands, pretending to be reading it. Bro puts a hand on your shoulder, and you can feel the texture of his crinkled leather gloves even through your shirt.

**"Dave." **He says, suddenly serious, **"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me."**

** "Nothing's wrong, Bro. Now hurry up and get me to school." **Your words come out a little bit too harsh, a little bit too defensive, but you don't tell him or look at him or both, but just sit there.

**"I don't see why you won't trust me."**

**"It's a lot more than that."**

And, at that, your conversation ends.

School is as normal, with you totally not-staring at Karcrab- that's his new nickname, and it really, really pisses him off- and his eyes a mirror of yours, but at the end you miss your bus and have to sit, waiting for your Bro, who will be a little late due to his job.

And who else has a late caretaker but Karkitty- another of the many nicknames you conjured up in your short lunch period, over which you two formed the strangest friendship. You're not sure whether to be happy about waiting for Bro with him; it's a double sided coin.

For a while you two just sit beside each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to talk about or what to do. Feeling brave, or maybe foolish, he starts up the conversation on the most awkward topic you can think of.

**"Why do you hide them?" **is his question, and you immediately know what he's talking about.

**"Because,"** You begin your answer, mumbled but clearly audible, **"All my life, I've wanted to be normal. And wearing shades all the time is a lot more normal than red eyes."**

**"I guess," **he says, turning to look at you.

**"Why don't you?"**

He sighs looking off somewhere, probably the past, and it's a minute before he responds,** "Because, I figured, why hide it? I just… didn't care. Nobody really likes me anyway, so why try? That was my train of thought at the time.**

**"Karkat…" **You put your hand on his, and he stiffens, but doesn't recoil. Slowly you get closer to him, and you're on him, kissing him chastely. He hasn't kissed you back yet, though the time was short, and his Dad's car is coming up. Karkat scrambles away, grabbing his books and rushing to the car; you suddenly think you might have made a mistake. The kiss is over.

But you don't want it to be.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plague

_A/N Thanks for the review, so-adorabloodthirsty! I have my reasons for making it a bit fast- it's a long story. Anyway, I updated Chapter 3, but only really edited some parts at the end. I had written it at like 2 in the morning, so it wasn't my best work. So here's the new chapter, and UGH did it take a while. School and shit. Please review 3_

**You are now Dave Strider, the new kid, and you just bumped into someone with your freak eyes, who you kissed- he didn't kiss back.**

You are now Dave Strider, and for the first time, you've met someone with your freak eyes, who you kissed without him returning the favor.

The next day Karkat avoids you like the plague, which makes you feel bad, though you're not sure if it's because of the kiss of because of the rejection. He starts sitting in the back corner of every class, and he doesn't show up for lunch.

Not that you can blame him. You would be freaked out too, and react, in general, in the same way. Even if he does like you back, it must still feel weird. And what if he doesn't like back?

Why would he?

You're not sure what to do. You feel like you're going insane over it with all the worrying, which is totally unfit for a cool kid like you. After a sleepless night or two, however, you reach a conclusion. You'll just leave him alone. The poor, lucky bastard probably needs time off from some good old-fashioned Strider swooning. Karkat just needs time to prepare.

This 'flawless' logic wears down after a month, but luckily that's when he finally talks to you. Every day was agony for you, especially when he returned to the regular lunch table but still refused you a syllable, let alone a word or sentence. John confronted you about it, and when you brushed it off he sent Rose on you. You have a feeling she knows already, but you rejected her prying, psycho-analysis shit anyway.

After a month of that, when he finally talks to you, it's simple, brief, and awkward.

**"Hey."** The first word in weeks.

**"Hey."** Awkward. Brief.

**"Listen, about a few weeks ago-"** No. You are not going there.

**"What about it? There's nothing to say.** You're voice is too harsh, too mean.

"But the-"

**"The what? The kiss?"** You choke out a short, strangled laugh,** "Nothing."**

You're trying to convince yourself, too.

"**Nothing at all."** you repeat.

You turn around, starting off to leave him there.


	5. Chapter 5: Final Confrontation

_A/N Thanks for the review, Blythe! I'm sooo glad you like my story. This miiight be the last chapter, because I kind of like it ending off like this. Maybe I'll write a sequel or something one day [I feel weird saying that, but I guess the 9 followers of this story and the 5 favoriters[probably overlapping] somehow like my writing soooo maybe]._

**You are now Dave Strider, the new kid, and you just bumped into someone with your freak eyes, who you kissed- he didn't kiss back, but now he's asking about it after a month of ignoring you.**

You are now Dave Strider, and for the first time, you've met someone with your freak eyes, who you kissed without him returning the favor, and he's been ignoring you until today, when he asks about it.

Karkat grabs your wrist before you get away.

**"Let it go."** Your voice is hard, demanding. But he still clings.

**"It was nothing."** You tell him, still talking to him with your back.

**"Stop being stupid."** Karkat's voice is low, but still angry. Still absolutely adorable. You break.

**"Karkat…"** Your voice is soft now, gentle and, well, affectionate, you think. He slips his grip on your wrist to your hand, and you clasp it as he turns you around.

**"Shut up."** Karkat's voice is relatively normal, though quiet, as he leans up. You smirk at the height difference, meeting him halfway. The contact of your lips meeting is like heaven as you draw your hands up to his hair, which is surprisingly soft, considering it looks perpetually knotted and messy. You push him against the wall as the kiss deepens; the sound Karkat makes sounds like a goddamn _purr. _You draw away, panting for breath, just as a loud _honk _blasts your ears off.

You recognize the sounds immediately, so you know it's Bro's car. Laying a chaste kiss on him, you stroke his cheek a little, **"That's me. Bye, Karkles~"**

"**Don't fucking call me that," **He says in his usual heart, though somewhat half-heartedly.

You do nothing but give him another soft kiss, and walk away.

You think you could get used to this.


End file.
